The Missing Summer
by Chayah
Summary: Logan and Veronica have the summer to spend together before going off to college. This one is a little sexier than The Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This takes place the summer before freshman year of college after her trip to NY with her father.

Veronica wasn't ready to jump right back into her relationship with Logan but she definitely was ready to revisit the idea. They agreed to meet for coffee at a local coffee shop, one where everyone they knew wouldn't be at, to talk. She had to admit, she took a little extra time getting ready to meet him. She'd put on a little makeup and picked out a cute outfit, all the things she rarely bothered with.

As she got out of her car and headed to the coffee shop she thought about how her dad told her again he wanted her to be careful with Logan. She knew he didn't trust him and while in some ways she trusted him she couldn't help but have that little bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

She opened the door to the cafe and walked in. She stood for a moment looking around to find Logan when she noticed him in the back corner. He was leaning over the table reading a magazine and sipping his coffee. He looked deep in thought and a buzz throughout her body just looking at him. As she stood there frozen he suddenly looked up and locked eyes with her. Was it her imagination or did she just lose all willpower when he gave her his usual smirk?

"Hey," she said as she sat down across from him.

"Hey," he said smiling at her like he knew something she didn't, "want me to get you a latte?"

"Sure.." she replied as he got up from the table and went to get her a coffee.

The allure of Logan is something you can't quite explain. It's not his looks or even his actions, it's just something about him. He had a way of bringing things out in you that you didn't even know existed. When she was with Duncan she definitely loved him but with Logan it's something more completely overwhelming at times. Sometimes she felt herself actively trying to push him away because it was just easier than completely lettering him in.

He came back to the table and put one of those huge cups that are supposed to be a mug in front of her. She took a sip and licked her lips, she noticed that Logan was watching her lips the entire time and nearly dropped her drink on the table. He then reached across the table and took her hand in his. He had this way of being completely adorable and a playboy at the same time, it was a gift for sure.

"So I just want you to know, before you say anything at all, that I'm completely in. If you want something casual that's ok and if you want to get serious I'm in for that as well. All I know is, I want to be with you," he said running his thumb across the palm of her hand.

"I'm in," she spit out before she could convince herself otherwise, "but I want to take this slow."

"Does that mean we aren't going back to my place?" he asked bluntly.

"Subtle Logan, no, I'm not going back to your place," she said taking a piece of his bagel and cream cheese.

"Veronica, you are so dirty, I can't believe you thought I was trying to bed you or something."

"You mean you weren't?"

"I never try..." he said with the slightest smile you could barely see and then he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, either way, I am on a case today and have to leave soon."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the local library to talk to a Librarian to see if she can answer some questions I have," she said taking some big gulps of her latte so she could leave sooner, she felt like if she stayed too much longer she might lose some of the control she was trying so hard to hold onto.

"I'll drive if you like, I need to go to the library anyway," he said seriously.

"Why do you need to go to the library?" she asked suspiciously.

"I do read you know, Veronica," he said and seemed a bit offended.

"Playboys don't count."

"Hey, they have great articles," he said finishing his coffee and got up to walk with her out the door.

"Fine, but you have to be on your very best behavior, ok?" she said sternly.

"You won't even know I'm there," he said with a grin and she knew she was making a mistake.

At the library she went to talk to some of the librarians while Logan wandered off somewhere. She wrote down some information in her notebook and then realized that since Logan was her ride she had to find him. She walked around for a while and he was nowhere to be seen. She went to the third floor where people rarely went and found him at the end of one of the isles looking at a book. As she got closer she realized it was a book on minerals and had the feeling he had duped her, he wasn't really here to find a book.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"I don't believe you are interested in minerals," she whispered.

"Did you ever think maybe there is a lot you don't know about me?" he whispered back not looking up from his book.

"I'm sure you're right..." she said rolling her eyes, "can we leave now?"

"Wait, I want to show you something," he said turning so she could look at the book he was holding, "did you know these rocks right here, you can only find them in a small town in Japan?"

"Fascinating..." she said refusing to give into his little game. She took the book from him, closed it and put it back on the shelf. She was turned to leave and he held her wrist while facing her back. She stopped suddenly, unable to move a muscle. Logan moved closer to her so much so that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He ran his fingers down her arm so slowly that she nearly gasped out loud.

"Logan..." she moaned leaning her head back, unable to think clearly.

"Yes?" he breathed into her ear and then slowly down her neck and across her shoulder.

"Uhm," she said unable to remember how to speak, how to think or even how to breathe at this point.

"Well..." he said giving little kisses down the back of her neck, "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you speechless."

Logan then turned her around slowly and she felt her back against the bookcase. He proceeded to kiss her fingers, her wrist and every spot of her except where she wanted him to kiss. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to kiss him. She tried to pull him into her to kiss her but he pulled away just as their lips nearly touched. He did this over and over again, driving her insane. She could feel his hard-on pushed up against her and every inch of her was tingling.

"Will you just fucking kiss me?" she nearly cried out. With that Logan stepped back as if this had been nothing more than a study session and she stood there with her mouth gaping open.

"We should probably leave huh?" he said walking away and heading out of the library.

Veronica waited a few minutes until she calmed down enough to be able to walk straight. She wished she was the least bit surprised by him but he loved to play games and even more so he loved to make her squirm.

When she got to the car he was acting like nothing had happened. He talked about some movie he'd seen recently as he drove and then dropped her off home. She was still in shock as he kissed her on her forehead and she got out of the car.

Luckily her dad wasn't home so she just went to take a cold shower, her first cold shower ever. Unfortunately the shower didn't help enough and when she got out she headed to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed in her towel and ran her hand down her body to her clit. As she touched herself she imagined Logan with his tongue exploring every inch of her body. She rocked her hips as she reached climax and crumbled into a ball.

Later that evening she heard her cell phone ringing as she was doing some research on a case on the computer. She picked up her phone and saw it was Logan. She sighed and then answered the phone.

"Yeah?" she answered annoyed.

"Is that anyway to answer the phone when your boyfriend calls?" he laughs.

"No but it is just the right way to answer the phone when my ex-boyfriend calls," she says giving him shit.

"Sorry for getting your undies in a twist today," he laughed at his own joke, "but I'd really like to make it up to you."

"What were you thinking? Water torture?" she growled.

"You know, you're the one who wanted to take it slow," he reminded her.

"For me, taking it slow doesn't include public foreplay."

"Well, ok, you got me there, I just couldn't help myself," he admitted, "I'd like to take you somewhere special tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next evening there was a knock on her door as she was putting her shoes on. She went to answer the door and it was Logan with a big smile.

"I can't believe you are going out with me on a Saturday night when you could be at a party or something," she mused as she wrote a note for her dad and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I had something to look forward to," he said kissing her on her cheek and taking her hand as they walked to his car.

###

"I can't tell you how much I am not a fan of being blindfolded," she said getting irritated as he walked her somewhere.

"You trust me don't you?" he said squeezing her shoulders as he leaded her to the location.

"I trust you as much as I have the ability to trust, which doesn't include being blindfolded," she said and suddenly stopped walking, "I'm taking this off now Logan."

"Ok, ok, we're here anyway," he said as she took the blindfold off and turned to Logan in annoyance but then noticed a gorgeous hidden beach.

"Oh, Logan, this is...beautiful," she said as she started walking quickly toward the beach. As she approached she saw a blanket and a picnic basket with many candle votives all surrounding it. She'd never seen anything like this, she was blown away.

"I'm going to take that as you like it," he grinned as he took her hand and helped her down into the hidden beach.

"You know you didn't have to do all this, I'm not the kind of girl that needs all of this," she said giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"I like doing this for you, you deserve heaven and earth Veronica."

They sat down and he took out subs and beer.

"I was so worried you'd brought patte and champagne because then I'd have to turn right around and go home," she said unwrapping her Italian sub and opening a beer.

"I know you better than you think I do," he said holding up his beer to her, "to absolutely no foreplay."

"Oh, don't think you're getting off that easily," she smirked and took a drink of her beer.

They sat for a while eating, laughing and getting slightly tipsy. The sun was setting and they hadn't said anything for a little while. She was just leaning on his shoulder watching the sky change colors and taking in Logan's smell she'd missed so much.

"I have an idea," she said sitting up.

"That rarely ends well when you say that," he said looking at her as she stood up.

"Let's go swimming!"

"But we have no suits," he said with a Southern Belle accent.

"Who needs them?" She grins and she runs off toward the ocean pulling off her dress.

Logan was immediately behind her pulling of his shirt and shorts as quickly as he could. Just before she got to the water she was completely naked and turned around to see Logan down to his boxer briefs so she ran right into the water. Before Logan could catch up she dove right in and her skin broke out in goosebumps as the cool water covered her body.

When she came back up out of the water she didn't see Logan anywhere. If there is anything she should have learned by now it's that you never take your eyes off of him. She could still just barely touch the floor and took a moment to try to spot him. Just as she was getting a little concerned he jumped right up in front of her laughing.

"You asshole!" she said shoving him away but also laughing.

He then retaliated by splashing her and a water fight continued. They swam around for a while laughing and playing like they were 12 years old. Veronica felt great just letting go for once, she spent so much time worrying. With Logan she could let go sometimes and just enjoy the moment.

"You know that I never stopped loving you right?" he said as he treaded only about a foot away from her. The sky was orange and despite how cold the water was she never felt warmer.

He swam closer to her and touched his fingers to her face. She tried to catch her breath and she wished his body was just a few inches closer. She then felt his hand grazing her bare arm and just then her teeth started to chatter. Except it wasn't because she was cold, it was because she was overwhelmed by everything she was feeling at that moment.

"You must be freezing," he said as he wrapped himself around her and for the first time ever their naked bodies were touching. She wrapped herself around him as well and melted right into him. He swam a little way in to shore enough so they could both touch the floor again.

Without even realizing it she started kissing his neck and shoulder. He was moaning into her ear as his hands gripped her back. She couldn't resist anymore and started kissing him with every ounce of energy she had as if this was the last moment of her life. He cupped her butt with her legs around his body and carried her to shore.

They dropped to the sand immediately as they continued to kiss and grope. They didn't bother to look around to see if they were alone, all they knew at that moment was each other. They were at the end of the earth; the last people on the planet. He was on top of her kissing every inch of her with his hands tight around her. She never felt so hot in her entire life, she couldn't resist anymore.

"Please, just...fuck...me..." she said barely able to breathe.

"No not yet," he said as his tongue dove deep into her mouth and she thought she was going to explode.

"You're torturing me," she was barely able to even whisper.

"I have other plans," he whisper back as he began kissing down her chest and then down her stomach to her pelvis.

"What-what are you doing?" she said in shock as he opened her legs and lay down in the wet sand between them. Before anything she could feel his warm breath between her legs and she had the urge to slap him out of agony.

Without answering he took his fingers and began playing with her. He then took two fingers and put them inside her slowly as she gasped out loud. He gently, too gently maybe, grazed her clit with his tongue and she felt her whole body seize up. She'd never had this done to her and she felt a weird mixture of desperation for him to stop and to keep going. She looked down at him just as he looked up at her with a subtle grin and went right back to business.

As he continued to lick slowly and then furiously she squirmed and vibrated with ecstasy. As she moaned and begged for mercy the waves crashed into them and the sun was fading into the background. Just as she thought the absolute torture would go on endlessly she felt the fire inside of her swell and then explode as she screamed out.

Veronica crumbled into a ball of pleasure and Logan laid down next to her breathing heavily.

"Fuck!" she said laughing and in a daze, "what the fuck was that?"

He laughed, "that was an orgasm."

"Wow," she said rolling over and kissing his chest to make up for it but he pulled her up to him for a kiss.

"Don't worry about me, all I've ever wanted to do was make you scream, other than when you are mad at me."


End file.
